The present invention relates to a wire-processing device with processing stations for processing a wire, which device has at least one feeder with a guide-tube that feeds the wire to the processing stations, and in which a threading aid is provided for threading the cable into the guide-tube.
Usually, the processing stations of a wire-processing device are arranged in a circle, and a swivel-arm feeds the wire-ends to the processing stations for processing (cutting, insulation-stripping, crimping, sleeving, etc.). The wire-ends must be fed to the processing stations accurately, both in the direction of the length of the wire and in the radial direction. Before cutting and insulation-stripping take place, a gripper of the swivel-arm grips the wire. Therefore, provided that the wire-end is guided accurately in a guide-tube of the gripper, the feeding accuracy depends only on the positioning accuracy of the swivel-arm drive. The internal diameter of the guide-tube must be adapted to the cross-section of the wire in such manner that the wire-end in the guide-tube can only move in the longitudinal axis of the wire. Depending on the cross-section of the wire which is to be processed, a corresponding guide-tube must be used, so that the wire-end cannot execute unexpected movements relative to the guide-tube.
When changing from one wire cross-section to another wire cross-section, the guide-tube of the gripper that was previously used must be removed, and a guide-tube which is adapted to the new cross-section must be mounted, into which the wire must be newly threaded. Particularly in the area of the gripper and at the gripper jaws, the leading wire-end causes problems when being advanced, the wire-end catching against edges and component joints. As remedy, a threading aid is foreseen which bridges the area of the gripper jaws when the gripper is open. The threading aid is arranged stationary separate from the gripper in the longitudinal axis of the wire, i.e. the neutral position, the open gripper passing over the threading aid for the purpose of threading. The halves of the threading aid are closed by means of their own, for example pneumatic, actuators, and the wire is advanced through the trumpet-shaped threading aid into the guide-tube. Subsequently, the halves of the threading aid are actively opened by means of the actuators, and the gripper jaws are closed.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the threading aid is arranged in the swiveling, or working, area for wire feeding, and is also actively controlled. In the event of incorrect functioning of the control of the gripper and/or of the threading aid, collisions between the gripper and the threading aid are unavoidable.